När det enda hoppet är din fiende
by Regndrake
Summary: Efter HBP.När man är fångad, plågad, rädd. När man har förlorat allt utom hoppet. När det enda hoppet man har kvar är ens fiende.. När man man ställs inför val. När man man måste omvärdera vad man alltid tyckt. När man måste rädda den man hatat.
1. Ett eget litet helvete

Draco rullade över på sidan för att inte ligga på de fjättrade händerna. Smärtan efter Lucius cruciatusförbannelse dröjde sig kvar, fick benen att kännas som eld. Han såg ut genom det lilla fönstret, ut mot friheten. Där utanför gick solen ner, och en fågel skrek vemodigt. _Vad har du att skrika över?_ undrade Draco bittert. _Du har friheten, jag har smärtan, men jag skriker inte. Det hjälper inte ändå._

Han lyckades sätta sig upp mot den kalla stenväggen så att han slapp vrida på huvudet för att kunna titta ut. Där ute levde människor sina liv, liv utan smärta och hopplöshet. Det var svårt att tänka sig, han hade varit i den lilla cellen i snart ett halvår. Innan han hade fångats hade han gömt sig tillsammans med Snape, men de hade hittats. Mörkrets herre hade givit hans far, som flytt från Azkaban, fria händer att bestraffa honom för att han inte dödat Dumbledore. En uppgift som Lucius Malfoy med glädje ägnade sig åt.

Draco slöt ögonen. Även om hans far hade tagit alla kroppsliga behov ifrån honom, efter att han hade försökt svälta sig själv till döds, så brukade han sitta nästan som i dvala på nätterna, inte tänka, inte känna, bara existera. Vänta på döden, hans enda utväg ur detta helvete.

Dörren gnisslade. Han öppnade inte ögonen, han visste ändå vem det var, och vad som skulle hända. Sekunderna gick. Till slut såg han upp på sin far. "Vad vill du?" frågade han trött, även om han allt för väl visste svaret.

Lucius log och riktade sin trollstav mot honom. "Jag vill höra dig be om förlåtelse för att du vanärat mitt namn."

Draco satt tyst. Nästan allt hade tagits ifrån honom, hans hopp, hans glädje, hans livslust. Lucius skulle inte få ta det sista som fanns kvar, hans stolthet. Även om priset för att få behålla den var högt.

"_Crucio._"

Och alla tankar suddades ut av smärtan.

Hans skrik ekade i cellen, han önskade att han skulle dö, få slippa smärtan. I stället förlorade han medvetandet.


	2. Sammanlänkade sinnen

Först trodde han att han hade återfått medvetandet, smärtan kom tillbaka, liksom kunskapen om var han var. Men han kunde inte röra en muskel, inte ens öppna ögonen. Långt bortifrån, fast ändå kusligt nära, hördes en välbekant röst. Han kunde inte riktigt placera den.

"Vad händer?" frågade rösten. Han hade inget svar. _Röster i huvudet, som om det inte räckte med att vara fånge hos sadistisk far och dessutom förlamad._ Rösten återvände, den lät faktiskt arg. "Malfoy, vad gör du i mina tankar?"

Och han insåg vem rösten tillhörde. Potter. Mentalt försökte han närma sig källan till rösten, och plötsligt kände han en underlig känsla. Det dröjde ett tag innan han insåg att det var hopp. Han tvingade bort det. Förmodligen var det här ännu ett sätt att plåga honom på, eller så hade han blivit galen. I vilket fall, om det var Potter som hade lyckats ta sig in i hans medvetande, vad hjälpte det? Plötsligt föll han handlöst ner i ett hav av minnen, som definitivt inte tillhörde honom. En fet man med högrött ansikte, Ron Weasley som spelade schack, världsmästerskapen i quidditch… det fanns ingen ordning i minnena. Potters röst återkom. "Malfoy, försvinn ur mitt medvetande _nu!_"

_Ja, visste jag hur, så gärna för mig_, tänkte Draco och försökte ta sig bort från floden av minnen.

"Påstår du att du inte är här med mening?" sade, eller kanske tänkte, Potter. Draco insåg att han om han hörde Potters tankar måste Potter kunna höra hans. Vilket innebar en aldrig så liten chans till frihet. _Potter, lyssna. _Hans inre vred sig inför vad han nu måste göra, slänga undan all stolthet, om så bara för en stund, och be om hjälp.

"Vad vill du?"

_Potter, jag… jag behöver hjälp. Jag hålls fången av…_ "Malfoy, om det där är det bästa Voldemort kan komma på så försök igen." Malfoy undertryckte några helt klart provocerande tankar. _Det är inte något trick. Du kan titta efter i mina minnen…_ om han kunde nå Potters måste ju processen fungera omvänt, precis som med tankarna. Han slogs av hur absurd situationen var. Även för Mörkrets Herre var det omöjligt att ta sig in i andras tankar på håll. Och att göra det omedvetet?

"Malfoy, jag hittar inte bland dina minnen direkt."

_Leta mer då! Eller försvinn ur mina tankar._ Vilket han troligtvis inte kunde. Hans föraning besannades. "Hur då? Jag är inte här frivilligt om du tror det."

_Nej, då så. Du kan lika gärna leta lite till. Även om du inte har någon lust att hjälpa mig så kan du informera ministeriet, de vill säkert lägga vantarna på min käre far…_

Draco försökte återigen röra på sig, men det gick inte. Han kunde känna stengolvet, och crutiatusförbannelsens efterverkningar också för den delen, men han kunde fortfarande inte göra något. Det var bara att vänta och hoppas på att den här mystiska kontakten skulle brytas. Om han kunde övertyga Potter, desto bättre. Varje chans var värd att ta.

Han väntade.

Till slut återkom Harrys röst, och Draco lade märke till att den var lätt skakad. "Okej, malfoy, jag tror dig. Men som sagt är det dina minnen och de är ganska oordnade." _Ska du säga… _"Vet du var du är?"

Hoppet återvände, en bra kompensation för den förlorade stoltheten. _Jag är i ett gammalt slott på Frankrikes väststkust, tror jag i alla fall. Snape var här förut men han lyckades fly._

"Snape? Vad har Voldemort emot honom?"

_Potter, du är verkligen lite trög, va? Mordet på Dumbledore var arrangerat, men sedan försökte Snape hjälpa mig att fly._ Draco kände hur Potters medvetande försvann bort. _Säg till ministeriet! _påminde han, men han var inte säker på att Potter hörde det. Han försökte återigen öppna ögonen och den här gången lyckades det. Kontakten var bruten. Han stirrade upp i taket. Den lilla gnistan av hopp fanns kvar inom honom, men den var på väg bort. Den ende som kunde hjälpa honom var trots allt hans fiende.


	3. Scrimgeour

Harry vaknade sakta till medvetande, och den första han såg var Hermione, som bekymrat stod lutad över honom. Han trevade runt sig efter glasögonen, fann dem och satte på sig dem. Genast blev världen tydligare.

Runt honom, i en halvcirkel, stod Ron, Ginny, Tonx, Lupin och några andra ordensmedlemmar som han endast kände till utseendet. Han såg sig om, han befann sig på Grimaldiplan. De måste ha tagit dem dit med hjälp av spöktransferens. Innan han förlorat medvetandet hade han varit vid Gordics Hollow, tillsammans med Ron, Hermione och Ginny. Vad som sedan hänt var oklart, men de hade blivit attackerade av dödsätare och taket hade rasat ner. Han hade sprungit in för att hämta Ginny men fått en takbjälke i huvudet. Och sedan hade han förlorat medvetandet.

Och så hade Malfoy dykt upp i hans huvud. Han rös lite när han kom ihåg minnena han funnit i Malfoys medvetande, minnena av smärta och skräck… han satte sig tvärt, så tvärt att han var nära att falla igen. "Hermione, kan vi gå någonstans?" sade han. Han kände att han behövde diskutera allt med henne innan han underrättade de andra. Hermione nickade en smula förvånat och de gick in i köket. Ron såg förorättat efter dem.

"Vad är det, Harry?" frågade hon så fort han stängt dörren. Han berättade vad han sett och hört medan han var medvetslös. Hermione satt tyst vid köksbordet ett tag efter att han avslutat berättelsen, tydligt fundersam. Sakta sade hon: "Jag har faktiskt hört talas om det du upplevde. Ja, inte det just du upplevde men själva fenomenet. Om två personer blir medvetslösa exakt samtidigt, och befinner sig i samma sinnesstämning, i ert fall smärta och panik skulle jag tro, så händer det att bådas medvetanden kommer så nära varandra att de liksom förenas… bara för ett tag, förstås, tills en av personerna börjar vakna upp." Hennes blick var fäst på bordsytan, men nu såg hon upp, mötte Harrys blick. "Man delar tankar och minnen, så det är omöjligt att ljuga. Malfoy behöver hjälp." De såg på varandra ett tag, båda tänkte samma sak. Inte ens Malfoy förtjänade det han nu utstod.

De återvände till vardagsrummet. Tydligen hade de flesta ordensmedlemmarna transfererat sig bort, bara Tonx var kvar. Hon satt tillsammans med Ron och Ginny i den gamla mörkgröna soffan, den enda möbel de valt att behålla i det rummet.

"Nå?" frågade Ron. "Får man veta vad ni pratade om nu?"

Harry nickade, och han och Hermione slog sig också ned. Harry berättade vad som hänt, Hermione upprepade sin lilla föreläsning. Den första som yttrade sig när de slutat var, föga förvånansvärt, Ron. "Ni menar att vi ska hjälpa Malfoy?". Harry hade, med tanke på Ginny, avstått från att berätta en del av innehållet i Malfoys minnen, men vid närmare eftertanke, så känslig var hon inte… och om Malfoy skulle få hjälp behövde han övertyga alla. Han berättade, med blicken fastnaglad vid Rons, om hur Malfoy försökt ta livet av sig genom att upprepade gånger slå huvudet mot en vägg i hopp om att det skulle krossas, hur Lord Voldemort själv hade haft honom under crutiatus i nästan en kvart, skrattat åt hans smärtfyllda skrik…

Ron var blek och hans händer skakade, när Harry tystnade. Tonx hade förlorat sitt vanliga muntra ansiktsuttryck, hennes min avspeglade rent raseri, likaså Ginnys. Hermione verkade illamående. Harry såg sig om. "Jag tycker att vi borde kontakta ministeriet. Tonx, kan du…?"

Tonx skakade på huvudet. "Nej, jag måste iväg…" hon avbröt sig, vilket fick Harry att misstänka att hon hade ett uppdrag för Fenixordern. Han vände sig till de andra. "Då får vi gå dit själva, då." De nickade. Tonx reste sig upp. "Vi ses, jag ska kontakta Fenixordern" sade hon och försvann med ett litet plopp.

Hermione reste sig. "Det är väl lika bra att vi ger oss av. Ginny, kom. Du får transferera med mig eftersom du inte kan. Vi ses vid fontänen i trolldomsministeriet." Ginny tog ett hårt tag om hennes arm, och de försvann. Harry blundade, kände som vanligt känslan av att pressas ihop, och öppnade ögonen. Hermione stod bredvid honom, och Ron dök snart upp. Tillsammans gick de genom korridoren, osäkra på vart de skulle ta vägen. Harry hejdade en säkerhetstrollkarl och frågade om vägen till Scrimgeours kontor. Först blev han avvisad, men när säkerhetstrollkarlen råkade få syn på hans ärr sade han, att han skulle informera Scrimgeour. Harry log ironiskt mot de andra. "Värst vad han fick bråttom."

Snart hade de visats till trolldomsministerns kontor, där en nyfiken Rufus Scrimgeour väntade. "Nå, Mr Potter, vad har du på hjärtat? Har du bestämt dig för att samarbeta med oss till slut?"

Harry skakade på huvudet. "Nej, det har jag inte. Men jag har information som jag tror att ni skulle vara intresserad av." Han berättade inte om sin upplevelse under medvetslösheten, med tanke på Rita Skeeters skriverier. Istället sade han att han inte ville avslöja varifrån han fått informationen. Han berättade att en förrymd dödsätare, Lucius Malfoy, befann sig i ett slott någonstans på Frankrikes västkust, samt att han höll sin son fången där.

Scrimgeour såg kyligt på honom. "Alltså, ni vill inte hjälpa oss, men ni förväntar er att vi ska hjälpa er?"

"Nej, tvärtom. Jag trodde att ni ville fånga en dödsätare."

Scrimgeour ignorerade honom. "Vidare vill ni inte uppge er källa, utan tror att vi kommer att gå till aktion bara för vad ni säger."

"Nej, men…"

"För övrigt har vi annat att göra än att skicka ut aurorer hit och dit för att leta efter slott i Frankrike." Och därmed var samtalet avslutat.


	4. Allons en France

"Vad ska vi göra nu?" frågade Hermione så fort de kommit ut ur Scrimgeours kontor. Hon, liksom de tre andra, såg helt rasande ut. Ginny gjorde ett fult tecken mot den stängda kontorsdörren, Ron såg det och mumlade "Om mamma hade sett det där så…" men gjorde själv en ful grimas mot dörren. Harry rätade ut sina händer, som han under samtalets gång knutit så hårt att naglarna hade lämnat halvmåneformade märken i hans handflata. "Jag antar att vi måste försöka få tag på Ordern" sade han som svar på Hermiones fråga. "Vi kan ju prata med Artur och Molly, eller hur?"

"Nej, det kan vi inte" sade Ron dystert. "De följde med Hagrid för att försöka övertala jättarna."

Ginny nickade instämmande. "Och de skulle inte bli glada om de visste att jag var på horrokruxjakt med er."

Harry och Hermione såg en aning roat på varandra, men snart återvände allvaret till deras ansikten. Hermione bet sig i läppen. "McGonnagal, då?"

"Och hur ska vi få tag på henne? Hogwarts är ju stängt på sommarlovet, och vi kan inte vänta till september, det är två månader dit och på den tiden hinner Malfoy dö flera gånger om" sade Harry.

"Ugglepost?" frågade Ginny. Hermione skakade på huvudet. "Ugglor kan spåras, den kan leda dödsätarna till henne, hon kanske är ute på något uppdrag". Det sista viskade hon fram, trots att ingen var i närheten.

De gick nu längs korridoren med det magiska brödraskapets fontän. Harry såg på husalfen, och en idé föddes i hans huvud. "Dobby!" utbrast han högt. En trollkarl som satt och läste The Daily Prophet såg förbryllat på honom, liksom Ron, Hermione och Ginny. "Jag förklarar när på Grimaldiplan" sade han lågt som svar på deras frågande blickar. "Hermione, tar du Ginny så att vi kan transferera oss?"

Snart hördes tre låga popp i den stora korridoren, samtidigt som det hördes tre popp i Grimaldiplan 12:s vardagsrum.

"Nå, vad var det med Dobby" frågade Hermione uppfodrande.

De slog sig ner i soffan, och Harry förklarade. "Dobby har varit i familjen Malfoys tjänst, eller hur? Det är möjligt att han känner till det där slottet, om det tillhör Malfoys så borde han göra det. Och jag tror nog att han kommer att hjälpa till."

Hermione så lite tveksam ut, som om hon inte riktigt kunde bestämma sig för om det räknades till att utnyttja husalfen. Men hon nickade. "Hur ska vi få hit honom, då? Han är inte i din tjänst."

"Krake." svarade Harry. "Jag ber honom att säga till Dobby att vi behöver honom, Dobby kommer att bli överlycklig."

Sagt och gjort, Harry ropade Krakes namn rakt ut i luften, och med en smäll så stod han där, lika ful och sur som vanligt. "Vad vill husbond?" frågade han motvilligt. Harry ignorerade det arga tonfallet. "Jag skulle vilja be dig att säga åt Dobby att vi behöver honom."

Krake bugade, mumlande om smutsblod och förrädare, och försvann.

Medan de väntade gjorde Ginny, som hade ärvt Mrs Weasleys husliga drag, i ordning te åt alla. Snart satt de med varsin kopp. De väntade. Harry började just undra om Krake hade lyckats lura dem, när en ännu en hög smäll hördes, och Dobby dök upp. "Harry Potter!" pep den lilla alfen överlyckligt. "Krake sade att ni ville att Dobby skulle komma".

Harry nickade. "Ja, vi skulle vilja veta om du känner till något slott i Frankrike, som tillhör familjen Malfoy.

Dobbys ansikte mulnade när han hörde sina förra herrars namn, men sedan sken han upp. "Dobby vet vilket ni menar! Dobby har varit där en gång! Det heter Chateau de Malfoy och ligger på västkusten, nära staden Brest! Men det är dolt, man måste veta precis var det ligger."

Harry begrundade denna information. För det första var det ett bevis på att han inte helt enkelt blivit galen och inbillat sig allt, slottet fanns verkligen. Dessutom var det ett bevis på att Malfoy hade talat sanning, något Harry i och för sin inte betvivlat en enda sekund efter minnena han fått ta del av. Men det viktigaste var att de nu visste var slottet fanns.

"Dobby, tror du att du skulle kunna visa oss vägen till slottet?"

Dobby nickade, överväldigad av glädje. "Dobby gör allt för Harry Potter, allt!" pep han och bugade djupt. Hermione såg lite illa berörd ut.

Snart hade alla fullt upp. Hermione hade hittat en karta över Frankrike, som de alla satt böjda över. Dobby pekade på den långa "udden" söder om Brest. "Där, längst ut, finns det en liten ö som är dold för mugglare, omöjlig att transferera sig till eller från, som Hogwarts, och man måste veta att den finns där för att se den."

Hermione tog itu med planeringen. "Om vi transfererar oss till Brest, så kan vi ta oss ut till ön på natten. Och sen…" hon såg på Harry. "…sen får vi väl försöka ta oss in."

Ginny nickade. "Men jag tycker att vi borde lära oss lite försvarsforlmer och sånt innan, sånt som vi tror att vi kan behöva."

"Vi?" frågade Ron förvånat. "Du ska inte med, det här är för farligt."

Ginny såg surt på honom. "Försök att hindra mig! Jag tänker inte sitta här helt ensam medan ni är ute och räddar folk."

Ron såg på Hermione, men hon verkade inte vilja blanda sig i. Harry suckade. "Hon är stor nog att klara det här, Ron."

Ron såg inte ut att hålla med, men insåg att han var nerröstad. Ginny log mot Harry, som kände hur hjärtat tog ett litet skutt.

* * *

Dagarna gick, alla packade, övade på förhäxningar, diskuterade hur de skulle ta sig in och ut ur slotten osv. Till slut kom dagen då de skulle transferera sig. Som vanligt tog hermione Ginny, medan Harry och Ron släpade på allas väskor. Dobby hade redan försvunnit dagen innan, för att rekognosera.

Harry såg Ron, Hermione och Ginny försvinna, tog ett hårt grepp om väskorna och kvastarna och transfererade sig. Bröstet pressades ihop, han knep ihop ögonen, och så var det över. Han såg sig om och upptäckte de andra. De hade valt ut en liten skog som ankomstplats, för att inte bli sedda. Alla utom Ron hade landat i den lilla gläntan, han satt uppe i ett träd och såg ytterst ilsken ut. Dobby dök upp, och de väntade tills Ron hade tagit sig ner på marken.

"Nå, Dobby?" frågade Harry.

"Dobby har letat överallt, och det finns inga bakhåll efter vad Dobby har sett. Slottet ligger där det ska och det lyser ur fönstren." rapporterade Dobby och bugade. "Det finns ett bra mugglarhotell i närheten, Dobby kan göra sig osynlig och leda Harry Potter och hans vänner dit."

Harry accepterade förslaget, och eftersom de redan på Grimaldiplan bytt om till mugglarkläder så var det bara att börja gå. Harry virade sin osynlighetsmantel runt kvastarna så att de inte skulle synas, Dobby knäppte med fingrarna och bleknade bort, tog Harrys hand och pep: "Kom, Harry Potter."

De började gå mot Brest.


	5. Attack

Hotellet visade sig vara litet men mysigt, med en stor trädgård runt. De betalade för två dubbelrum, Harry och Ron skulle sova i ett, medan Ginny och Hermione skulle dela på det andra. Hermione bestämde att Dobby också skulle sova där.

De slängde in sina väskor i rummet och gick ut för att leta efter någonstans att äta. Snart hade de hittat en trevlig restaurang. Hermione, som var den enda som kunde lite franska, skötte beställningarna, för kyparens engelska var nästintill obegriplig. Dobby hade stannat på hotellet, och Harry misstänkte att väskorna skulle vara uppackade och allt annat förberett när de kom tillbaka. Han sade inget om sina misstankar till Hermione.

Maten kom, och de började äta. Ron såg misstänksamt på sin skaldjurssallad, men Hermione lyckades övertyga honom om att det inte fanns några sniglar där.

När de återvände till hotellet var klockan åtta. En varm vind slingrade sig mellan husen och förde med sig obekanta, utländska dofter. Trots det förestående uppdraget kunde Harry inte låta bli att njuta av Frankrike, han bestämde sig för att återvända dit. Om han överlevda, förstås. Men han sköt undan den tanken när de gick in i hotellets svala hall. De samlades i hans och Rons rum, där Dobby väntade. Tillsammans gick de igenom planen.

"Vi kommer alltså att utföra det här i morgon" sade Harry, mest för att alla skulle veta vad de skulle göra och inte springa i vägen. "Klockan nio på kvällen samlas vi i gläntan. Därifrån transfererar vi oss till udden där" han pekade ut platsen på kartan, "och sedan får vi flyga. Har alla koll på sina kvastar?" De nickade. Ron och Ginny hade med sig sina, Hermione skulle sitta med på hans. Ginny fick ta Dobby och de fick väl hjälpas åt med Malfoy. Harry hade inte tänkt på långt.

De gick tidigt till sängs för att vara utvilade nästa dag.

* * *

En tupp väckte Harry vid sextiden. Han drog från gardinerna och såg ut över det soldränkta Brest. Inte ett moln på himlen, tänkte han, det kommer att bli stjärnklart inatt. Det var inte bra, då skulle de synas tydligare. Han lade på minnet att fråga Hermione om hon kunde någon bra kamouflageformel. 

Han gick bort till Ron, som snarkade ljudligt. Försiktigt ruskade han honom. Ron mumlade något om grindyloggar och sov vidare. Harry stack in ett finger i sidan på honom, och han for upp.

"Godmorgon" sade Harry och försökte att inte skratta. Ron blängde surt på honom. "Var du tvungen att väcka mig? Jag hade en jättetrevlig dröm, jag och Herm..." han avbröt sig och rodnade. Kvickt bytte han samtalsämne. "Är de andra vakna ännu?"

"Jag vet inte" sade Harry, som nu hade ännu svårare att se allvarlig ut. Men sedan kom han att tänka på vad de hade framför sig, och skrattlusten dog bort. Med ett mer normalt tonfall fortsatte han. "Vi kanske borde väcka dem."

Ron nickade, så de klädde på sig och gick bort till Ginnys och Hermiones rum. Harry knackade.

"Kommer, kommer" ropade Ginny där inifrån, de hörde ljudet av en regel som drogs bort och dörren öppnades. Hon och Hermione var fullt påklädda, liksom Dobby. Harry undrade var han hade sovit, han såg ingen madrass.

"Dobby" sade Harry, vänd till alfen, "kan du transferera dig till Grimaldiplan och kolla om någon i Ordern är där än, i så fall vore det bra om du berättade om Malfoy, ju fler du kan få tag på, desto bättre. Om du inte är tillbaka så flyger vi över ändå, men det är bäst om vi får veta ifall du har hittat någon."

Den lilla alfen nickade högtidligt och med transfererade sig bort med en liten knall. Harry vände sig till de övriga. "Så länge tycker jag att vi ska äta frukost."

De gick till samma restaurang som de ätit lunch på, och sedan började de utforska staden. Hermione föreslog att de skulle transferera sig till udden och se om de kunde se Chateau de malfoy därifrån. Ginny tyckte att det var en bra idé, men Harry var inte helt säker. Det kanske fanns fällor eller något som varnade Malfoys. Till slut kom de fram till att de skulle transferera sig till en liten mugglarby en bit ifrån uddens spets och därifrån gå, men att de skulle transferera sig bort vid minsta tecken på att de var övervakade.

Sagt och gjort, med tre låga plopp försvann de från den folktomma gatan de varit på, för att dyka upp nära en by som låg utanför staden Camaret. De befann sig på en äng, och fick vada genom midjehögt gräs in till skogsbrynet. Precis vid kanten av skogen gav Ron till ett utrop av ilska. Harry vände sig om och drog fram trollstaven, beredd på allt ifrån dödsätare till dementorer. Det han mötte var en sur Ron och en vattendränkt fot, Ron hade trampat rakt ner i en liten vattenpöl som dolts av det höga gräset. Alla skrattade, utom Ron som försökte lirka loss skon. Hermione drog fram sitt trollspö och gjorde en komplicerad gest, och Rons fot, sko och strumpa torkade omedelbart.

"Hur ska vi hitta?" frågade Ginny och såg sig om. "Vilket håll ska vi åt?"

"Vi ska åt väster" svarade Hermione. "Jag har för mig att det finns en kompassbesvärjelse, men..."

"Jag kan den" avbröt Harry, han hade använt den under sitt fjärde år, i labyrinten som hade varit tredje uppgiften i turneringen i magisk trekamp. Han kom även obehagligt väl ihåg vad som hänt när han rört pokalen... om han inte gjort det skulle han kanske inte ha gått här nu, utan tagit det lugnt i kråkboet. Men det var onödigt att tänka "om" hela tiden, det som var hänt var hänt. Han lade trollstaven på sin öppna handflata och sade: "Peka åt väster." Trollstaven snurrade runt, runt, tills den pekade rakt framåt. Harry ryckte på axlarna. "Rakt fram."

Det tog tid att ta sig fram, skogen var snårig och de stannade ideligen för att förvissa sig om att de inte var förföljda, och att de gick åt rätt håll. Ett uttryck kom över Harry, han visste inte varifrån han fått det. _På fiendemark bör du vakta varje steg. _

Till slut tog skogen slut, marken blev stenig och havet bredde ut sig framför dem. De följde kusten tills Ginny stannade till. "Titta, jag såg något där!" Alla tittade dit hon pekade. Ett svagt flimmer syntes ungefär tvåhundra meter ut i havet. Harry såg på den och tänkte febrilt: 'Jag vet att du finns där, försök inte gömma dig.' han gnuggade sig i ögonen och fann sig plötsligt stirrande på en svart klippa som reste sig rakt upp ur havet, och om han inte såg fel så stod det ett slott där. Han kisade med ögonen. Jo, det var ett slott, ett av tornen avtecknade sig tydligt mot den ljusa himlen. "Ser ni det?" frågade han. De andra nickade.

Harry slet ögonen från Chateau de Malfoy och granskade omgivningen, försökte inpränta den i minnet. "Hermione, vet du något sätt att märka ut den här platsen på?"

"Ja, jag skulle kunna rita den full av flammande kors och liknande, men det skulle varna Mr Malfoy. Dessutom ska vi väl flyga dit på kvastar?"

"Ja visst ja. Men då kommer vi ju ha Dobby med oss! Han hittar säkert."

De såg sig om en sista gång innan de transfererade sig tillbaka till gläntan nära Brest. Harry såg roat på de andra, alla såg ut att ha simmat genom ett rosensnår, håren var fulla av kvistar och armarna rispade. De snyggade till sig, Hermione visade dem en praktisk rivsårsläkningsformel, och satte sig ner och vilade.

Harry undrade vad det var han egentligen hade gett sig in på. Tänk om någon av hans vänner dog på grund av honom. Hans tankar gled in på ämnet Sirius. Det kunde lika gärna ha varit Hermione. Eller Ron, eller Ginny. Han kastade en förstulen blick på henne. Om han förlorade henne visste han inte vad han skulle ta sig till. Tvivlet började övermanna honom. Var det här verkligen så smart? Vore det inte bättre att informera ministeriet om exakt var Chateau de malfoy låg, och sedan lämna saken i deras händer? Gryffindordelen av honom sade bestämt nej. Scrimgeour skulle bara njuta av att få säga att de inte kunde, att de hade annat för sig... och Malfoy behövde hjälp nu. Han rös när han tänkte på minnena han sett.

"Harry?"

Han vände sig om. Ginny hade tagit fram trollspöet. "Jag skulle behöva öva mer på hallucinateförhäxningen."

Harry drog på mun. Hallucinateförhäxningen var en liten förhäxning som hermione (vem annars) hade hittat i en liten bok vid namn _Mindre kända sätt att hejda en fiende på_. Den som träffades av den upplevde bisarra, oftast rätt hemska hallucinationer.

"Hermione kan den bättre" sade han. Han hade ingen lust att bli utsatt för den just nu, han behövde tänka.

Ginny vände sig till Hermione, som nickade. "Visst. Försök, så får jag se." Ginny siktade på henne, och hon sade hastigt: "Nej, sikta på ett träd eller nåt, ifall du gör fel!"

Ginny riktade trollspöet mot en ek och ropade "_Halucinate!_" Hon stötte trollspöet rakt fram och ut for en orange-gul stråle, som träffade trädet.

"Bra!" sade Hermione. "Men u:et hörs knappt, det låter mer som Hal'cinate. Försök nu på mig."

"_Halucinate!_" ropade Ginny och pekade på Hermione. Den orangea strålen träffade henne i bröstet, ögonen blev orangea och hon skrek: "Ååååh fy sjutton! Ta bort den! Ta bort den!"

Harry riktade hastigt sin trollstav mot henne och sade "_Regismu_". Den ljusblåa strålen träffade henne och hon öppnade ögonen, som hon knipit ihop.

"Vad såg du?" frågade Ron nyfiket.

"jag vet inte" svarade Hermione. "Men det var hemskt, verkligen hemskt." En smula darrigt vände hon sig till Ginny. "Jag tror inte att du behöver öva mer på den." Ginny log lite. Just då hördes en smäll bakom henne, och hop hoppade skrämt till. "Vad...?"

"Förlåt, miss, Dobby menade inte att skrämmas!"

Dobby såg oroligt på henne, och hon skrattade. "Det är lugnt, Dobby. Men berätta, fick du tag på någon?"

Dobby skakade på huvudet. "Nej, Dobby letade på Kråkboet och Grimaldiplan och Hogwarts och till och med Privet Drive nr 4, men Dobby hittade ingen, miss."

Harrys mod sjönk. De skulle alltså bli tvungna att göra det här själva, ingen order skulle komma till deras hjälp den här gången. Och det var lite för sent att dra sig ur nu.

De övade på besvärjelser, formler och förhäxningar tills klockan var sex, sedan gick de och åt middag. Efter middagen gick alla runt i Brest på egen hand, eller gick igenom tänkbara svårigheter och försökte komma på hur de skulle kunna lösa dem.

När klockan närmade sig nio gick Harry och Ron till gläntan. De hade turats om att anfalla och försvara, och var rejält svettiga. Snart anlände även Ginny, Hermione och Dobby, som fick kvastarna att sväva efter, noga insvepta i Harrys osynlighetsmantel. Harry tog tag i Ginny, försäkrade sig om att alla visste var de skulle och transfererade sig. De dök upp sekunden efter ute på en kal, vindpinad udde. Med den vanliga smällen kom Dobby med kvastarna, sedan kom Ron och sist Hermione. Harry spejade ut mot havet. Den här gången såg han den lilla ön med slottet på direkt.

Hermione, som innan avfärden till Frankrike hade letat igenom åtskilliga böcker, utförde en kamouflageformel på var och en. Harry hoppade upp på sin åskvigg, knölade ner osynlighetsmanteln i fickan och väntade tills Hermione också hade satt sig. Ginny satte sig på sin kvast, och Dobby hoppade upp bakom henne. Ron tog sin nya rensoparsjua och snart var alla i luften. Åskviggen reagerade märkbart långsammare med två personer på, men det gick. Harry lutade sig lätt framåt (Hermione klamrade sig fast vid hans midja) och så bar det av.

Trots den extra tyngden gick färden fort, Harry kunde redan se slottets fönster, som alla var mörka. Han bromsade in en bit från ön och tecknade åt de andra att göra det samma.

Runt ön löpte en hög mur, helt slät. Varannan meter höjde en del av muren sig upp som ett litet miniatyrtorn, eller kanske som en spetsig sten. Mellan dessa torn dansade klarblåa gnistor, hoppade lekfullt hit och dit.

Harry såg ner på muren. Underligt egentligen att de inte räknade med att man kunde flyga dit. Han styrde åskviggen rakt mot slottet. När de var rakt ovanför muren stannade den, som om den stött på en kompakt vägg. Ett svagt_ Dooiing_ ekade runt honom. Han backade hastigt. Ron och Ginny verkade ha stött på samma problem, de kunde inte komma igenom den underliga spärren.

En stråle blått ljus sköt upp, missade Harrys armbåge med några centimeter. Den gled genom mörkret som ett sökljus. Harry tittade ner och såg att likadana ljus sköt upp från varje litet torn. Panikslaget skrek han åt de andra att backa. Flygande hit och dit för att undvika strålarna flydde de från slottet.

* * *

**Review please! Gärna ris och ros. Nästa kap kommer när jag fått minst en review :)**


	6. En väg in

**Tack för reviewerna, kul att nån orkar läsa det jag skriver :) Särskillt tack till Lily Louisea som har gett mig en massa tips på hur jag ska förbättra den här ficen.**

**Read and review!**

* * *

När Harry senare tänkte tillbaka på det, var det ett rent mirakel att de inte träffats av några strålar. De tappade kontakten med varandra, alla flög för sitt eget liv, så att säga. Ingen visste vad som skulle hända om de träffades, och Harry kände inte direkt någon lust att ta reda på det. Hermione klamrade sig fast runt hans mage så hårt att han knappt kunde andas, hans åskvigg reagerade trögt och många gånger fick han göra riskabla manövrar. Till slut, efter vad som kändes som en evighet men säkert inte var mer än några sekunder, kom han bort från strålarna. Han bromsade in och vände sig. Runt ön var nu ett nät av ljusblåa strålar, som metodiskt sökte igenom luften. Han undrade var Ron och Ginny var.

Plötsligt såg han en svart skepnad avteckna sig mot ljuset, och i nästa sekund blev han nästan påkörd av Ron, vars röda hår stod på ända. Ginny anslöt sig till dem en kort stund senare, med Dobby hängande från hennes ena fot, medan han förtvivlat försökte ta sig upp på kvasten. Ginny böjde sig ner och lyckades dra upp honom. Hon vände sig till Harry. "Har du någon fantastisk idé om hur vi ska ta oss förbi, eller vad ska vi göra?"

Harry ryckte på axlarna. Hermione vinglade till. "Vi får försöka igen, när strålarna har försvunnit. Titta, de börjar redan dra sig tillbaka!" sade han. Och visst, nätet var mycket glesare nu, som om hälften av strålarna hade försvunnit. Inför deras ögon slocknade de små tornen på staketet nedanför dem, ett efter ett. En sista stråle gjorde en lov runt slottet innan den också försvann. Om det inte hade varit för fullmånen hade de inte sett något, och även nu fick de blinka för att få bort de ljusblåa prickarna som dansade framför ögonen.

"Då försöker vi igen." sade Harry, fast besluten att inte ge upp. "Håll er tätt bakom mig." Han flög sakta i en stor cirkel runt borgen. När han kommit till den sidan av ön som inte var synlig från land, nöp Hermione honom i sidan. Han stannade. "Vad är det?"

"Titta" sade hon och pekade ner mot muren. En liten udde gick ut där, utanför muren. Harry flög sakta närmare. Mitt framför udden fanns en snirklig järnport.

De landade på udden utan att något hände, och steg försiktigt av kvastarna. Dobby såg på porten. "Dobby hade _helt_ glömt bort den här porten, Sir." pep han. "Familjen Malfoy tog sig hit direkt från herrgården, det fanns en sorts portal. Besökarna transfererade sig hit och blev insläppta om…" han hejdade sig med en ytterst nedslagen min. "Man måste ha Mörkrets Märke för att komma in, Harry Potter."

De transfererade sig tillbaka till hotellet. Innan tog Harry en sista tur runt slottet, aktade sig noga för att komma för nära. Det fanns inga andra vägar in, bara porten. Men hur skulle de komma igenom? Väl tillbaka i hotellrummet ställde Hermione samma fråga. De diskuterade fram och tillbaka men kom bara fram till samma sak: De måste få tag på en dödsätare för att komma igenom. Harry suckade frustrerat. Om de kunde övertala Scrimgeour skulle de kunna ta med sig en dödsätare från Azkaban, men ingen av dem hoppades ens att han skulle hjälpa dem. Som Hermione sade, samma fråga brukar få samma svar. Ron föreslog att de skulle ta sig in via Malfoys herrgård, men det var omöjligt enligt Dobby, det var minst lika bevakat som Grimaldiplan. De var alltså tillbaka på ruta ett, de behövde någon som hade Mörkrets Märke. Någon som kunde hjälpa dem. Någon som… Snape! Idén slog Harry som en slägga. Om de kunde få tag på honom, skulle han kanske hjälpa dem. Visserligen var han och Harry ärkefiender, men nu stod de faktiskt på samma sida. Harry förklarade sin idé för de andra. Ron mumlade lite surt ("först Malfoy och nu Snape") men satte sig inte på tvären. Ginny ryckte på axlarna, Snape hade aldrig trakasserat henne så som han trakasserat Harry. Hermione var den enda som hade en invändning, som prydligt mosade Harrys fina plan. "Hur hade du tänkt att vi skulle få tag på honom?" frågade hon en smula irriterat. "Jag slår vad om att de flesta Dödsätarna är efter honom, eftersom han faktiskt samarbetade med Dumbledore hela tiden, så han håller sig nog väl gömd."

Harry hade inget svar, utom att det var deras enda möjlighet att ta sig in i Chateau De Malfoy. Aldrig hade han trott att han faktiskt skulle vilja befinna sig i närheten av Severus Snape!


	7. Oväntat besök

**Ok, det har gått jättelång tid sedan jag sist uppdaterade. Jag har liksom glömt bort, och haft annat att göra. Men jag ska försöka skynda på mer nästa gång, snart är skolan slut och då har jag mer tid. Tills dess, read and review!**

* * *

Dagarna gick, men de kom inte på något. De var tillbaka på Grimaldiplan, eftersom det var ganska onödigt att betala för ett hotell när man har ett hus.

"Vad skulle du göra om du var Snape?" frågade Harry Hermione i ett försök att se problemet från en ny sida. Hermione bet sig i läppen. "Jag skulle ligga lågt, kanske leva som mugglare, se till så att inga ugglor kunde nå mig – det finns någon besvärjelse för det… men jag vet inte, jag har aldrig varit på flykt."

Ron kom in i köket där de satt. "Synd att vi inte kan fråga Sirius. Han skulle ha vetat." Hermione gav Ron en sur blick och såg oroligt på Harry, som ryckte på axlarna. Han såg på Ron. "Men det var en bra idé, vi vet ju hur han gjorde, åtminstone delvis."

"Hur då menar du? Tror du att Snape gömmer sig i en grotta? Förresten är han ingen animagus."

"Nej, vad jag tänkte på var att Sirius hela tiden höll sig underrättad. Om vi kunde sprida ut att vi vet att han är oskyldig och att vi behöver honom…"

"…så skulle han kontakta oss, menar du?" avslutade Ron.

Hermione såg från den ena till den andra. "Vet ni, jag tror att ni har en poäng. Men The Daily Prophet lär inte vilja..."

"Nej," sade Harry, "men vi kanske kan fråga Luna. Jag menar" fortsatte han hastigt för att hindra Ron från att protestera, "sist jag stod med där var det ju rätt många som läste, eller hur?" Han tänkte på alla brev han fått efter sin lilla intervju.

Hermione reste sig. "Okej, jag skriver till Luna så får vi se."

"Är inte hon i Sverige och letar efter snoriga kackerlackor?" frågade Ron. Hermione ryckte på axlarna. "Jo, det är klart. Det tar för lång tid om Hedwig ska flyga fram och tillbaka. Men om vi transfererar oss dit och skickar Hedwig därifrån?"

Harry nickade. "Okej, vi kan ju testa."

Hermione gick för att leta reda på Ginny, som hade gått ut efter frukosten. Ron och Harry satt kvar och väntade.

Minuter passerade. När det hade gått en halvtimme frågare Ron, en aning oroligt, "Du, tror du att det har hänt något?"

Harrys röst lät betydligt lugnare än han själv var. "Nej då, det tror jag inte." Han rynkade omedvetet pannan, såg mot köksdörren. De väntade under tystnad. Till slut stod Harry inte ut längre, reste sig och stegade runt i en cirkel på köksgolvet för att få utlopp för sin oro. Ron såg irriterat på honom. Harry märkte det inte. När han inledde sitt sextonde varv fräste Ron: "Men sluta då!"

Harry såg förvånat på honom. Sedan insåg han att Ron maskerade sin oro med irritation. Nu hade det gått tre kvart. Just när Harry var på vippen att kontakta ministeriet, fenixordern, mugglarpolisen och vem sjutton som helst som kunde hjälpa till, slogs köksdörren upp. In kom Hermione, Ginny och, av alla människor, Umbridge – lamslagen. Harry log lättat, sedan såg han frågande på den förre överinkvisitorn. "Vad gör hon här?"

Ginny strök håret ur ögonen. Hon grimaserade ilsket. "Den här j…" en blick från Ron fick henne att ändra sig mitt i ordet "…personen attackerade mig. Hon försökte få med mig till ministeriet"

"Varför?" frågade Ron, både argt och oroligt.

Hermione slängde sig ner i en stol. "Hon sade att man hade fått veta att Ginny hade utövat magi. Men det måste ha varit en lögn, för som ni vet kan ministeriet bara se _att_ det har utövats magi, inte _vem_ som har utövat den. Jag tror att Scrimgeour ville sätta käppar i hjulet för oss, och försöka få en hållhake på Harry."

Ginny nickade. "Vi stod och skrek åt varandra, hon försökte att lamslå mig men jag avvärjde det. Till slut försökte hon använda imperiusförbannelsen. Första gången missade hon, sen dök Hermione upp och träffade henne i ryggen med en lamslagningsbesvärjelse."

Ron såg från sin syster till den lamslagna Umbridge. "Så, vad gör vi med henne?"

Harry reste sig och började stega runt igen. "Vi kan inte bara släppa henne, hon kommer att anmäla oss alla för våld mot tjänsteman eller något liknande."

"Men vi kan ju inte ta med henne heller!" invände Ginny. "Hon kommer att ställa till med så mycket besvär hon kan, även om vi tar hennes trollspö." Hon såg på Hermione. "Vad föreslår du?"

"Hm. Jag hade hoppats att jag aldrig skulle bli tvungen att…" mumlade Hermione.

Ron såg nyfiken ut. "Vaddå?"

"Av ren nyfikenhet slog jag upp glömskeförbannelsen för ett tag sen. Den är vår bästa lösning. Jag fixar hennes minne, sen dumpar vi henne där vi först träffade på henne."

De andra gick med på förslaget, och Hermione drog sitt trollspö och riktade det rakt mot Umbridge. "Obliviate!" ropade hon.

Med Ginny som vägvisare tog de sig till platsen där Umbridge hade varit. Harry mumlade ett hastigt "Enervate" och de skyndade sig iväg innan hon hann vakna upp ordentligt.

Av med Umbridge satte de in Ginny i planen att ta sig till Sverige. Hon gick med på den, och de gick till Grimaldiplan och hämtade Hedwig innan de transfererade sig bort.


	8. På Snapejakt

**Skyndade på lite med den här delen, den förra tog så lång tid, det här är väl mitt sätt att säga förlåt för det. Jag uppskattar kommentarer, och det tar inte lång tid att lämna en. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Som de kommit överens om dök de upp i Medelpad, eftersom det var ungefär mitt i Sverige och Hedwig därför skulle ha stor chans att nå Luna inom någon dag. Hermione drog upp penna och pergament ur väskan hon hade haft med sig och skrev:

_Hej Luna!_

_Jag hoppas att du mår bra och att ni hittar era djur._ (Hon kom inte ihåg om det var snoriga skrynkelhornskackor, eller krumhornade snorkackor, eller...)

_Det är så att jag, Harry, Ron och Ginny behöver lite hjälp, vi vill skriva en artikel till er tidning, eller åtminstone ge en intervju. Det handlar om en mycket viktig sak, skulle du kunna möta oss på Läckande kitteln onsdag klockan tre?_

_Vänliga hälsningar, Hermione._

Hon band fast brevet vid Hedwigs ben och skickade iväg henne. Sedan transfererade de sig tillbaka till Grimaldiplan. Klockan var mycket, nästan elva, så de bestämde sig för att gå och lägga sig. Onsdagen var om fyra dagar, det var bara att vänta.

* * *

På tisdagen kom Hedwig tillbaka. Med sig hade hon ett brev med ett kort meddelande: _Kommer._

* * *

På onsdagsmorgonen satt de kring köksbordet vid frukosten - som vanligt lagad av Ginny med assistans från Harry - och diskuterade vad de skulle skriva.

"Det kan inte vara för tydligt, att vi måste träffa honom alltså." sade Ginny. "Det är inte bara han som kommer att få reda på det.

Ron nickade. "Men om vi skriver lite allmänt, då? Att en ny teori har kommit upp, Severus Snape är god eller så? Och sen att vi vet det från en säker källa. Han är ju obehagligt bra på att lägga ihop två och två annars, så han borde förstå"

Hermione log mot honom. "Vet du, det är en bra idé!" Och så kan vi säga att om någon har några belägg för att teorin är sann, eller har några andra kommentarer, så ska man uggla oss!"

Harry lade sig i. "Inte mig, skulle inte någon började undra om jag plötsligt började stödja en av mina fiender? Hur är det med dig, Ginny, har du varit i trubbel med Snape någon gång?"

Ginny nickade. "Ja, men inte så ofta. Han har hackat på mig lite för att jag är en Weasley, men mest har han slagit ner på Minnie. Miranda Strike från Hufflepuff, hon är mugglarfödd."

Hermione slog ihop händerna. "Då är det bestämt, från och med är du den som har kommit på teorin!"

Uppe på övervåningen slog en klocka tio. Harry reste sig och de började duka undan.

* * *

Kvart i tre gick de fram till spisen, de skulle ta flampulver dit. Harry hade velat att de skulle transferera sig som vanligt, men Hermione invände: "Om vi vet att ministeriet försöker få fast Ginny för olaglig trolldomsutövning, är det väl inte så smart att skylta med att vi sidotransfererar henne?"

Flampulver alltså. Harry tog en ny ur den lilla krukan vid spisen, kastade in det i elden och väntade tills lågorna blivit smaragdgröna. Sedan klev han in, ropade "Läckande kitteln!" och snurrade iväg.

Resan var lika otrevlig som alltid, men snart var den över och han landade i en gammal spis i den lilla puben. Han kravlade ur, slätade till luggen över ärret och såg sig om. Luna hade inte kommit än, men det var fem minuter kvar.

Resten av gruppen anlände, de satte sig vid ett bord och beställde in honungsöl. Ron hade velat ha lite eldwhisky i sin också, han var faktiskt sjutton, men Hermiones blick fick honom att tystna mitt i meningen.

Dörren öppnades och släppte in lite ljus i skymningen där inne. In kom en flicka i sjuttonårsåldern, med långt, rakt hår och stora, drömmande ögon. Som av en slump gick hon fram till deras bord och hälsade. Med en lätt frånvarande röst frågade hon: "Behöver ni hjälp?". Luna Lovegood hade anlänt.

Efter att ha avkrävt henne ett tystnadslöfte berättade Harry för henne om situationen. Hennes ögon förlorade något av sin frånvarande blick, kanske för att det här var konstigare än vad hon än kunde tänka på. Hon lovade att hjälpa dem, och snart satt de tillsammans och skrev på ett utkast till artikeln. Luna log. "Pappa kommer att gilla det här, vi har lite nyhetstorka just nu. Vi hade hoppats på att hitta en skrynkelhornad snorkacka nu men..." Hon ryckte på axlarna. Hermione öppnade munnen men stängde den igen, som om hon hade tänkt säga något men kommit på bättre tankar. Det var besvärande tyst ett tag, bara Luna verkade oberörd.

Slutligen flaxade Hermione lite med pappret där artikeln stod. "När kommer nästa nummer ut?" frågade hon. Luna blundade någon sekund, sedan öppnade hon ögonen och sade: "Nästa vecka kommer det ut ett, jag ska försöka se till att den här artikeln där."

"Försök att smälla upp den på första sidan eller nåt, vi måste få många att se den" sade Ginny. Luna nickade. De sade hejdå till varandra, sedan tog Harry, Hermione, Ron och Ginny flampulver till Grimaldiplan, medan Luna gick ut genom dörren igen, nu med något nytt att fundera på medan livet pågick runt henne.


	9. Gammal ost

**Har varit utan bra tillgång till internet ett tag men nu är jag igång igen.**

**Upptäckte att jag har missat att skriva en "disclaimer" så det gör jag nu:** J. K. Rowling äger alla figurer osv**. Tror att alla är på det klara med detta men dessa små förnekanden verkar ju nästan vara tradition så...**

* * *

** Kapitel 9 **

* * *

Kyla.

Iskall kyla.

Trots att dementorerna hade fått viktigare uppdrag än att terrorisera honom dröjde den sig kvar. Draco rös. Det minne som dementorerna ofta tvingade fram, som omväxling till alla vidrigheter från barndomen, var kvällen då Dumbledore hade dött. På grund av honom. Skuldkänslan var till och med värre än sorgen, värre än hopplösheten och ensamheten.

Han gick runt i cellen i brist på annat att göra. Som vanligt slutade promenaden vid fönstret. Det var som ett hån mot honom, för glaset syntes knappt och visste man inte att det fanns där skulle man knappt tro det. Med det fanns, och dessutom råkade det (vilken slump) vara okrossbart.

En månad hade gått sedan samtalet med Potter, och hoppet som vaknat till liv då hade långsamt dött ut igen. Nästan. Det var idiotiskt att fortfarande hoppas, visst. Om ministeriet hade fått uppgiften hade de agerat direkt. Den enda förklaringen måste väl då vara att de inte fått veta något. Potter hade svikit honom.

Men ändå hoppades han fortfarande.

* * *

Snape stegade runt i den lilla dragiga stugan uppe i Pyrenéerna. Ångan från hans andedräkt stod som ett moln runt honom. I handen höll han ett nummer av Hört och Sett, med en stor bild av honom själv på framsidan. Artikeln som följde var, minst sagt, intressant. Det kanske var dags att sluta fly ett tag, varför inte ställa till med lite för Mr Malfoy - en man som Snape alltid ogillat. Fast å andra sidan ogillade han de flesta, undantaget Dumbledore, som var död, och Draco Malfoy, som satt fängslad.

Det senare kunde han göra något åt, Dumbledore däremot... nåja, det var han som hade velat ha det så här. Snape hade alltid misstänkt att den före detta rektorn var lite nyfiken på döden, och definitivt inte var rädd för den. Han hade säkert sett dett som ett lätt offer för att skydda Snape, Malfoy, Ordern och gud vet vilka mer.

Snape gick fram till järnkaminen, som försökte (och misslyckades) att värma upp stugan. Så nära den som möjligt satt Tenok, Snapes uggla. Han var en vanlig, vit och ljusbrunspräcklig kattuggla, ganska liten för sin art men med en förmåga som tilltalade Snape: förmågan att lyckas hålla sig vid liv vad som än hände. Hittills hade ugglan varit utsatt för diverse förbannelser, en havsörn, svält, törst och sömnlöshet - allt detta sedan Snape hade börjat fly från Voldemort. Innan dess var väl gånger då Tenok stoppat näbben i en livsfarlig trolldryck istället för sin vattenskål den farligaste upplevelsen för ugglan.

Snape drog åt sig en rulle pergament och började skriva. När brevet var avslutat kallade han på Tenok, som lydigt satte sig och sträckte fram benet. Snape fäste brevet där och sade: "Ta det till Ginny Weasley. Och... flyg lågt." Detta var kommandot för att ugglan skulle hålla sig undan allt vad människor hette så länge det gick och vara försiktig.

Snape såg oroligt på medan ugglan flög iväg.

* * *

Tre dagar efter att Snape hade skickat iväg Tenok landade den lilla ugglan framför Ginny där hon satt utanför Grimaldiplan och läste _Förbannelser och motförbannelser._ Hon lade genast ifrån sig boken och öppnade brevet. Tenok satt kvar på bordet. Hon kastade en blick på ugglan och såg hur tuffsig den var. Hon gick in och återvände med en skål med vatten och en med ugglemat.

Brevet var kort och rakt på sak. Snape skulle transferera sig till Grimaldiplan den tjugonde augusti - om fem dagar. Tenok skulle stanna där tills Snape kom.

Ginny skyndade iväg för att meddela de andra, och snart var alla samlade ute på den lilla terassen som de hade upptäckt för någon vecka sedan. Den var en långt mer trevlig mötesplats än köket, för en av soppslevarna hade för ovana att löpa amok med jämna mellanrum. När den inte gjorde det gömde den sig uppe i ett gammalt skåp som ingen vettig människa skulle vilja sticka in fingrarna i så de fick aldrig tag på den.

Ron satt nu och synade brevet, Ginny pysslade om Tenok. Harry och Hermione diskuterade det hela. Hermione svarade just trött: "Nej, vi kan väl inte veta säkert. Det är en risk. Men Snape tar också en risk, har du tänkt på det? Om det här brevet hade kommit i orätta händer..."

Harry nickade. "Jo... men hade han inte bara kunnat transferera sig hit?"

"Knappast. Vad hade hänt om vi inte var här, eller ännu värre - om det var dödsätare här? Nu har vi åtminstone en chans att skicka tillbaka ugglan om det inte går. Men vi måste förstår vara försiktiga, det håller jag med om."

* * *

Under de två följande dagarna trappades Harrys nervositet upp. Han hade en känsla av att något skulle gå helt snett. Så, den nittonde, höll han på att hoppa halvvägs upp i taket när det knackade på dörren. _Det är bara Ron, _intalade han sig. _Han skulle ju gå och köpa mjölk... eller så är det Hermione eller Ginny eller..._

Men när han öppnade dörren visade det sig att det var det inte alls.


	10. Förberedelser

"Dementor!" var det första han tänkte, för figuren var lång och klädd i en svart mantel, med huva för ansiktet. Sedan såg han trollstaven. Dementorer hade inte trollstavar. Då måste det vara en dödsätare - inte direkt bättre. Han försökte smälla igen dörren och kastade sig undan från den röda ljusstråle som missade honom. Samtidigt trevade han i fickan efter sin egen stav. Tre saker som man helst inte ska göra samtidigt. Han snubblade över det fula paraplystället, och med högra handen nergrävd i byxfickan och den andra på handtaget hade han ingen kvar att hålla balansen med. Ännu en lamslagningsbesvärjelse sköt förbi och svedde hans hår. Han släppte dörren och rullade undan, ryckte fram trollstaven och skrek "_expelliarmus_!". Figuren knyckte till med staven och besvärjelsen studsade tillbaka. Harry retirerade in i köket och grep i förbifarten tag i en kökskniv. Angriparen kanske inte förväntade sig ickemagiska attacker?

När figuren kom inrusande höjde Harry staven och skrek "_impedimenta_!" och kastade samtidigt iväg kniven. Hans angripare parerade besvärjelsen men kniven träffade rakt i höger axel. Personen sjönk ner på knä och tappade staven och Harry använde genast en locka-till-sig-besvärjelse. Med båda stavarna riktade mot figuren närmade han sig, men innan han hann fram drog inkräktaren av sig huvan. Harry stirrade mållös på honom. "Snape??"

Hans tidigare trolldryckslärare svarade inte, han satt nu lutad mot väggen med handen hårt tryckt mot sin axel och tittade upp på Harry med ett ironiskt leende. Harry stirrade tillbaka. Ingen rörde sig på ett tag, sen sade Snape: "Potter, ge mig min stav är du snäll."

"Bevisa att du är Snape först. Vilken av dina skolböcker äger jag?"

Snape hånlog. "Min trolldrycksbok. Och jag behöver knappast tvivla på att du är den riktiga Potter, för bara han skulle vara så klantig som du var när du försökte avvärja mig borta vid dörren."

Harry svarade inte utan kastade tillbaka Snapes trollstav och satte sig vid matbordet. Sin egen stav höll han fortfarande stadigt riktad mot Snape, som nu drog ut kniven ur axeln och läkte såret. När han var färdig stoppade han ner staven i fickan och tittade upp på Harry. "Så, jag antar att du har fått kontakt med Draco."

Harry nickade och berättade i korta ordalag vad som hade hänt sedan den kväll han förlorat medvetandet vid Godrics Hollow. Snapes ansikte var outgrundligt. Just när Harry hade kommit fram till den natt då de försökte ta sig in i Château de Malfoy hördes en knackning på dörren. Harry gick för att öppna med staven höjd, och Snape följde efter honom, även han redo. Men det var bara Ron, Hermione och Ginny. Hermione var den första som fick syn på Snape, och hon tappade nästan matkassen som hon höll i handen. "Skulle inte du komma imorgon?" utbrast hon förvirrat. Snape nickade. "Jo, men jag ville försäkra mig om att det inte var en fälla." Han lät blicken vandra över dem och lät den stanna på Ron, som surt stirrade tillbaka. Harry kunde se på honom att Snapes ankomst inte direkt gladde honom. För att bryta den otrevliga tystnaden gick han före ut till terrassen, där de satte sig runt bordet. Dobby kom ut med ett fat kakor och satte sig bredvid Harry.

* * *

Den kvällen satt de uppe till sent på natten, planerade och kom med förslag. Snape hade knappt sovit den föregående natten och hade svårt att hålla sig vaken, men han tvingade sig att sitta kvar, utan att visa några känslor eller tankar. Han såg att Ron hela tiden hade staven riktad mot honom och drog nästan på munnen. 

Till slut gick de och lade sig efter att ha bestämt att nästa natt skulle de göra ett nytt inbrottsförsök. Snape fick Regulus gamla rum, och han somnade direkt, efter att ha bett Tenok att hålla vakt. Den lilla ugglan hade ett flertal gånger varnat honom för angripare som försökte ge sig på honom då han sov.

Så sänkte sig sömnens tystnad över Grimaldiplan.

* * *

**Reviews uppskattas :)**


	11. Ett ugglebrev

Hon flög lågt över dem gröna, lummiga vinodlingen, luften var ljummen och skymningen kastade ett grått skimmer över landskapet. I näbben höll hon en nyfångad groda, och fastsatt vid hennes ben satt ett brev. Det var ett mycket viktigt brev, även om hon givetvis inte visste det. I det fanns information från en viss mr. Greystone, som bodde i Brest och för ett tag sen tyckte sig ha sett Potter för ett tag sedan. Då hade han inte alarmerat Malfoy, eftersom han inte var säker, men denna morgon hade han återigen sett pojken, nu tillsammans med en flicka och en husalf. Och nu var han säker på sin sak.

* * *

Harry, Hermione och Dobby återvände från sin rekognoceringstur vid tretiden. De hade gått från Brest till klippan och sett ut över havet mot slottet, och Hermione hade inte kunnat hitta några skydd någonstans. Det verkade som om Lucius Malfoy kännde sig trygg därute, vilket med tanke på att ingen förväntades känna till stället var ganska normalt. De kunde alltså räkna med att deras attack om några timmar skulle komma som en fullständig överraskning vilket gav dem en stor fördel.

Denna eftermiddag tränade de inte, eftersom det som Snape påpekade vore dumt att trötta ut sig precis innan det planerade inbrottet (han hade också nedlåtande pekat på en mängd andra missar de tidigare hade gjort). Istället vilade de, spelade spel och promenerade runt i Brest. Harry njöt i fulla drag av detta trots att han förstås kände en knut av oro i bröstet med tanke på deras kommande nattliga äventyr. Hade det bara varit hans liv som stod på spel så hade han inte haft något emot det, men han började ångra att han hade dragit in de andra - särskilt Ginny, om något skulle hända henne så skulle han aldrig kunna förlåta sig själv. Han svor tyst för sig själv och sparkade iväg en sten mot en soptunna. Det var för sent nu, och han visste att Ginny själv skulle hata honom om han tvingade henne att stanna bakom. Men ändå...

Timmarna kröp framåt i snigelfart, uppenbarligen omedvetna om den spända stämningen, men till sist slog klockan tio, och i samlad trupp begav de sig ut mot klippan, osynliga under Snape's desillusioneringsformel. Det enda som störde tystnaden var en kattugglas hoande, aningen kvävt av hennes andra groda denna natt, samt ljudet av sex tysta "plopp".

Nu stod de åter framför den vackert men aningen kusligt utsirade järnporten, återigen kunde de se slottet torna upp sig ovanför dem - men denna gång kunde de komma in. Snape drog upp ärmen på sin klädnad och pressade med en min av avsmak märket mot låset. Posten gled tyst upp och de gick in, över gården - Harry hela tiden beredd på att någon skulle hoppa fram bakom en staty och attackera dem, han nästan önskade sig det, för det var onaturligt lugnt innanför murarna; inte ens vinden kunde ta sig in genom det magiska försvaret och själva ljuset kändes förvrängt, alla konturer skimrade svagt blåa. Detta var en sorts magi som inte lärdes ut på Hogwarts...

De nådde fram till huvudporten på slottet, och Snape öppnade återigen med sitt märke. Innanför fanns en stor hall, med ett högt välvt tak som i en gammal kyrka. Men bland takbjälkarna där uppe hängde spindelväv, några bjälkar var brutna, bonaderna på väggarna var dammiga och många av trädörrarna längs sidorna var förbommade. Rakt fram fanns en bred marmortrappa som ledde upp mot ett par stora fönster, och genom dem föll månljuset in och lyste upp det virvlande dammet. Bredvid sig hörde Harry hur Ginny rös, och han själv kände sig plötsligt väldigt liten. Visserligen var han van vid spindelväv (till skillnad från Ron, som kräkfärdig såg upp mot taket) men hela stället kändes kusligt. Han skakade irriterat på huvudet för att få tankarna att klarna och tog täten uppför trapporna.

Längs fönstren löpte en avsats som sträckte sig vidare åt både vänster och höger. Harry såg frågande på Snape, som ryckte lätt på axlarna, till synes oberörd av den obehagliga omgivningen. "Vi får dela på oss. Jag, Weasley och Dobby" han nickade mot Ron och husalfen, "så tar du de andra. Vi träffas här vid midnatt, om något händer är det var man för sig. Ni går åt väns..." han avbröts av en hög knall, och de alla hoppade till. Harry snurrade runt med staven utsträckt och spejade nedåt hallen. Där nere, upplysta av det kalla månljuset, tittade elva vita dödsätarmasker tillbaka på honom.


	12. Hämnd

"Skit..." viskade Ginny tyst. Sedan högre: "Skit också." Snape var mer konstruktiv: "SPRING!!" Han grep tag i Ron och Dobby och drog med dem åt höger, medan Harry och flickorna snubblade åt vänster, hopkurade bakom Hermiones sköldbesvärjelse. Det stora fönstret sprang i tusen bitar, varav minst tre skar upp fula sår på Harrys armar. Någon okänd besvärjelse strök förbi och klippte av Ginnys långa flätor i höjd med hakan. Harry var glad att det inte var hennes hals istället, men hade inte mycket tid att tänka.

Nu var de utom räckhåll. För tillfället. Harry sprang sist och såg inte mycket mer än Hermiones fladdrande klädnad upplyst av de skarpa blixtarna från dödsätarnas förbannelser. De vek av in i en labyrint av små rum och halvruttna väggar, uppenbarligen var de i de mindre använda delarna av slottet. Det gick inte att springa längre, istället försökte de att gå så tyst som möjligt. Efter ett tag nådde de ett litet rum med ett antal dörrar som Hermione låste med magi. Ginny sjönk flämtande ner på golvet. "Merlin i min lilla skokartong, jag trodde att Malfoys var förmögna? Det här stället ser ut som om det fått förfalla i åratal."

"Hm?" Hermione såg sig jagat runt. "Vad ska vi göra? Jag menar... de... de..." hon ryckte på axlarna. Ginny nickade. "De visste. Hur? Nej, förresten, det spelar ingen roll just nu, va?" Hermione mumlade instämmande medan hon undersökte sitt spö. "Vad tycker du, Harry?"

"Vårt huvudsakliga mål är nu att ta oss ut härifrån helskinnade, men om vi kan tycker jag att vi ändå ska försöka oss på att rädda Malfoy. Det var ju därför vi kom, eller hur? Det skulle kännas lite onödigt att bara fly nu om ni frågar mig."

"Låter vettigt." sade Ginny. "Hur gör vi?"

Hermione såg upp från trollspöet. "Vi fortsätter väl som planerat och hoppas på att Ron och de andra klarar sig. Just nu tror jag inte att vi har någon chans att ta oss ut, för vi måste nog gå genom grinden. Vad det än är för försvar de har runt ön så fungerar det kanske åt båda hållen."

"Alltså: leta Malfoy?"

"Leta Malfoy. Har du osynlighetsmanteln, Harry?"

"Javisst, ja. Jag har den i fickan. Här - om vi kryper ihop så borde vi få plats allihop."

"Perfekt."

De gav sig av, med en ljuddämpande trollformel kastad på varje golv och stavarna redo. Vid ett tillfälle såg de två dödsätare en bit bort. Harry och Ginny fällde varsin med lamslåbesvärjelser, och Hermione kallade till sig deras stavar med en perfekt _accio_. Som Ginny så riktigt påpekade var det bra dubbelt upp: dels var deras motståndare obeväpnade, dels hade de själva två i reserv. Ytterligare en grupp dödsätare hördes prata på andra sidan en vägg, kanske fyra stycken.

Snart hade de sökt igenom hela våningen utan att träffa på vare sig Malfoy eller något motstånd. Harry kunde bara hoppas att de hade övervärderat dödsätarna, men kanske planerade de något annat? Så steg de in i ännu ett nytt rum och framför dem stod Malfoys, far och son. Draco såg svimfärdig ut. Vid en vägg låg Snape låg medvetslös, bakom dem smällde en annan dödsätare igen dörren.

Lucius hånlog. "Ni kan visa er, jag vet att ni är här. Ge upp, mörkrets herre är på väg. Ni har ingen chans."

Harry kände hur Ginny darrade bredvid honom. "Ni står kvar, så går jag fram" viskade han lågt. "De kanske går på det."

Hermione skakade på huvudet. "_Du_ kan inte gå. Det är dig de är ute efter. Låt mig." Innan han hunnit svara klev hon runt honom och duckade under manteln, ut till synligheten.

"Och du är?" frågade Lucius släpigt och drog fram sin stav. "Vänta... miss Granger var det väl, om jag inte minns fel?"

"Det gör du nog, jag heter... Jonna Lennon." Harry kunde inte låta bli att småle, medan mr. Malfoy inte verkade uppfatta något underligt med namnet alls. "Miss Lennon, då. Renblodig?"

"Ursäkta?" Duktigt, Hermione. Uppehåll dem. Harry och Ginny smög runt i en halvcirkel. "Ginny, du tar avledningen. Jag går på offensiven. Jag räknar till tre.""

"Är du renblodig." ("Okej.")

"Du har inte hört talas om släkten Lennon?" ("Ett.")

"Aldrig." ("Två.")

"Inte? Vi har anor långt tillbaka i..." ("TRE!")

Som en blixt var hon ute, med trollspöet dansande så fort att det knappt gick att följa. "Fuerus! Gvindaes! Pecopiletta!" Inga särskilt effektiva besvärjelser, men mycket smällande och blixtrande.

Lucius snurrade runt. "AvadavadihelsickeAJ!" Han vek sig dubbel, för Harry hade tacklat honom med skuldran före i magen. Hermione tog upp striden med den andra dödsätaren som Ginny redan hade fullt upp med. Harry lyckades snappa åt sig Lucius stav, till priset av vad som kändes som ett brutet ringfinger när den äldre mannen föll på honom. Draco landade underst, men vid synen av sin fars stav inom räckhåll vaknade han till liv. Med en smått desperat blick högg han den ur Harrys osynliga hand, och istället för att använda den för magi körde han den helt enkelt in genom Lucius öga. Igen och igen och igen, innan han föll ihop helt under tyngden. Tydligen kunde han inte uttala någon besvärjelse, men hans motiv var uppenbara nog. Harry avslutade det hela med en reducto, trots att han kände sig smått spyfärdig vid åsynen av allt blod. Men det var inget annat att göra. Genast vid Malfoy senoirs död upphävde Draco ett vanvettigt segerskri, drog ut staven och riktade den mot dödsätaren som duellerade med Hermione och Ginny. "Avada kedavra!"

Det fanns inte mycket mer att säga. Dödsätaren kastades bakåt i det gröna ljussken som brukade hemsöka Harrys mardrömmar, de fyra var de enda levande i rummet.

"Malfoy?" frågade Hermione försiktigt efter ett tag. Draco såg tomt på henne. "Ja?"

"Nej, det var inget... Hörni, det är väl bäst att vi... går?"

Harry kunde inte göra annat än instämma. Hälften av dödsätarna återstod om inte Snape, Ron och Dobby hade lyckats ta ner några, men de hade i alla fall gjort vad de kom för.


	13. Så mötas vi igen

Medan Harry och flickorna hade lyckats undvika eldstriden i trappan utan större skador, gick det inte fullt lika bra för Ron, Dobby och Snape. Den före detta trolldrycksläraren hade händerna upptagna med att dra de andra två i säkerhet och kunde inte göra annat än svära när hans klädnad fattade eld och tände på en spröd gobeläng som löpte längs väggen till vänster om dem. Så sprängde en ovanligt kraftig förbannelse sönder taket ovanför dem. En tjock takbjälke knakade ljudligt för att sedan falla ner och fullständigt mosa hans fötter. Ron kastade en blick bakom sig men lämnade honom sedan åt sitt öde då dödsätarna nådde upp för trappan. Dobby syntes inte till.

Nästa sak han såg (han måste ha varit medvetslös ett tag... var fanns hans stav?) var Lucius Malfoys breda leende, och bakom det ett okänt rum med blekgröna sidenväggar och spindelnät i hörnen. Till vänster fanns... "Draco?"

Pojken gav honom en trött, uppgiven blick men svarade inte. Lucius däremot höjde ett par bleka ögonbryn. "Vaknat till, ser jag. Så trevligt." Hans hånleende nådde inte ögonen, som såg beräknande på Snape. "Du skulle inte kunna berätta vad som pågor?"

"Jag har ingen aning om vad som händer just nu." svarade Snape, helt sanningsenligt. Han lyckades sätta sig upp och klämde försiktigt på sina fötter. Inget han skulle kunna gå på, den saken var klar.

"Nånå, det tror jag visst. _Legislimens!_"

Snape himlade med ögonen. "Jag är ocklumensmästare, Lucius. Som jag sade har jag ingen aning om vad som händer, vi blev överraskade av er attack och splittrades."

"Vilka är 'vi' - Harry Potter och vilka fler?"

Hur kunde han veta något om Potter? Om han nu inte hade sett honom, men i det ljuset? Eller hade Potter blivit fångad? Deras enda hopp mot Voldemort fångat av en grupp dödsätare klass B? "Harry Potter, vad har han med det här att göra?"

Lucius fnös roat. "Det var just det jag ville veta. Vad gör han här, Snape?"

"Hm?"

"Nej men visst. Jag hade hoppats att jag skulle slippa. _Crucio_."

...

"För femte gången, var är de?"

"Vilka då?"

"_Crucio._"

...

Just när Malfoy på nytt sänkt staven (vilket tålamod den mannen måste ha, tänkte Snape omtöcknat) öppnades plötsligt dörren och Avery kom in. "Lucius, vi har letat igenom hela våningen. De kan inte vara här. Eller så har de osynlighetsmantel." Med perfekt timing öppnades dörren igen, till synes helt av sig själv. Avery hämtade sig fort och slog igen den bakom vad som måste vara Potter och kanske även flickorna. Snape blundade, men han kunde ändå höra Hermiones röst, innan den dränktes av ljudet av duellerande.

...

"Proffessorn? Proffessor Snape?"

Ginnys ansikte kom i fokus. Snape svarade inte utan satte sig upp. Så fick han syn på Lucius kropp, och lyckades efter lite letande hitta sin trollstav i en av hans fickor. Detta piggade upp honom tillräckligt för att han skulle kunna åstadkomma ett lämpligt hånleende. "Jag är inte din proffessor längre, Weasley."

Hon ignorerade kommentaren. "Hur mår du?"

"Uselt. Själv?"

"Jag... er... vet inte. Jag är inte skadad i alla fall - vad hände med dina fötter?"

"Närgången takbjälke. Få se... " försiktigt lirkade han av sig stövlar och strumpor.

"Aj. Brutna mellanfotsben - det är inte roligt..."

"Och det vet du av erfarenhet?" frågade Snape förvånat.

"Efter att ha bott hela livet tillsammans med Fred och George finns det inte mycket jag _inte_ har råkat ut för någon gång. Benbrott... några per år, minst. Jag kan en bra trollformel, om det är okej? En ekipesky brukar inte räcka."

Han nickade (ekipesky var just den formel han själv hade tänkt använda) och hon mumlade: "_Faravante_". Hans fötter antog en sjukligt lila färgton under några sekunder. Han sträckte prövande på tårna. "Användbart. Är alla här?"

"Inte Ron eller Dobby, du vet inte var de är? Harry och Hermione är i rummet intill, tillsammans med Malfoy."

"Jag har ingen aning om var de kan ha tagit vägen. Jag skulle föreslå att ni lämnar Draco hos mig och letar efter dem. Det är lika bra att jag vilar fötterna, för säkerhets skull..."

"Helande formler är min specialitet" fnös hon förnärmat, men hon gick ut och återvände med Draco. "Om vi hittar dem, kan du få ut oss?" frågade hon i riktning mot Snape.

"Vi tar det problemet då. Jag och Draco väntar här."

Hon vände på klacken och gick ut.


	14. Avslut

**År sedan jag skrev på den här, men ett avslut är ju aldrig fel.**

* * *

Snape och Draco satt under tystnad. De två döda kropparna gav rummet en så morbid prägel att alla samtalsämnen verkade fel, och dessutom gick ett okänt antal dödsätare fortfarande runt i slottet. Ifall inte det tidigare tumultet hade lockat fram dem var det dumt att riskera det nu. En timme eller två passerade. Så knackade någon fem gånger på dörren. Snape låste upp, och in kom Harry, Hermione, Ginny och Ron. Snape rynkade på ögonbrynen. "Var är Dobby?"

"Han har transfererat sig iväg, han fick några ordentliga brännskador." Ron strök sin sotiga lugg ur ögonen och såg sig om. "En Malfoy mindre i världen ser jag. Alltid något."

Draco gav honom en underlig blick men sade inget. Stämningen blev återigen tryckt. Snape tog till orda. "Vi borde ta oss ut innan dödsätarna kallar på förstärkning. De har antagligen satt vakter vid porten, men möjligheten finns att de inte vaktar portalen till herrgården, jag tror inte att de vet var den ligger. _Jag_ vet det inte ens. Draco?"

"Det är inte så långt härifrån."

"Då går vi."

De gick. Efter ett par korridorer kom de in i en del av slottet som verkade vara bebodd: det låg tjocka mattor på golven och facklor brann i nischer längs väggarna. Samtidigt lade de märke till en stickande röklukt som blev mer och mer intensiv. De skyndade på stegen och nådde snart en vacker salong, med stora fönster ut mot havet och en enorm eldstad vid ena väggen. Elden såg nästan lite malplacerad ut i det stora utrymmet. "Här är det. Den enda eldstaden som är länkad till flamnätet, och den går bara till herrgården." Draco drog ut en kruka flampulver. "Vi måste gå in alla samtidigt, det måste vara en Malfoy med för att den ska fungera." Han slängde in pulvret i elden, och de alla trängde in sig bland de dansande gröna lågorna.

"Herrgården!"

Världen blev grön.

De snubblade ut ur en likaså enorm eldstad och Harry såg sig om. Svart, grönt och silver var de dominerande färgerna, men även ytor av en kusligt blodröd metall glänste i skenet från hans trollstav. Här fanns inga igenbommade dörrar eller trasiga väggarn, men ett tunnt lager damm vittnade om att det ändå framförallt var slottet som använts de senaste månaderna. Vilket ju var logiskt, aurorer svärmade antagligen runt de dödsätarhem som var kända av ministeriet. Tack vare Draco och Snape kunde de ta sig ut utan att utlösa några alarm, och de hade just nått över ett fält och in i en skog utanför det skydd mot transparens som låg runt herrgården när de hörde ett antal ploppbara ett dussin meter bort. Blickstilla bland de täta snåren såg de hur en grupp dödsätare spred ut sig och gick mot huset. De väntade en stund och transfererade sig sedan till Grimaldiplan, där de utan mycket mer konversation gick och lade sig, uttröttade och svimfärdiga.

Draco tittade ut genom fönstret på Regulus rum och insåg att han hade sovit för första gången på månader. En tallrik mat stod bredvid sängen. Regn smattrade mot rutan.

Han mötte Harry i korridoren någon timme senare. Ett tag stod de och tittade överallt utom på varandra. Sedan mötte Draco Harrys blick och nickade kort. De gick vidare åt varsitt håll. Båda var medvetna om att deras årslånga fiendeskap kanske inte skulle försvinna över en natt, men att den åtminstone fått sällskap av en ömsesidig respekt.


End file.
